Kim Possible vs Harley Quinn
by whysoserious1985
Summary: Two female warriors have been invited to the Fight Club, home of Deadliest Warrior. The second installment of my Fusion Series is here. R&R. You can help decide Who...Is...Deadliest? Kim Possible/Batman Animated Series/Deadliest Warrior Rated T for safety
1. Disclaimer

WOW I still can't believe how successful my first fusion was. I know I promised the next edition a lot sooner. But when I heard there were changes being made for Season 3, I had to wait and see what they were. And the producers did not disappoint. It was especially satisfying to watch George Washington show why he is the Father of America. But first…UHHHH…the legal stuff.

** Kim Possible **is the property of the Disney Channel…

**Harley Quinn** is with DC…though she is hot.

**Deadliest Warrior**…Spike TV.

ME!...nada. (sigh)

You know the drill guys. Testing goes into each chapter, the results come with the next one. Like before, you all help decide the fate of each test. Let your voice be heard. Please R&R with each chapter. Oh and before I forget…soulknight121…where is my $50 you bet?

Eh…I'll worry about that later. CUE THE DISCLAIMER!

(Swelling Music)

The following battle scenarios and tests

are being executed by

combat and weapons experts and

_**should not be imitated.**_

The comments expressed in the program

are solely those of the experts and

participants and are not the

opinions of the producers.


	2. Introduction

Me: Well, it's been a while since I promised another entry in my Fusion Series. But it was worth the wait. For those of you that remember my last story, Danny Phantom vs. Green Lantern, you could see that I painstakingly used episodes from seasons 1 and 2 as outlines. So when I heard changes were coming with season 3, of course I had to wait.

Danny: (materializing) And it was so worth it. George Washington vs. Napoleon Bonaparte was EPIC!

Me: Ladies and Gentlemen, the current Fusion Series Champion, Danny Phantom.

Danny: Hey everyone! Good to be here.

Me: So Danny, how you been?

Danny: Pumped for the next entry in your fusion series. Can we skip the formalities? The fans have waited long enough for this.

Me: (smiles and turns on TV)

"I can do anything," Kim Possible said as she tumbled through the air and landed a kick on Duff Killigan's chin.

"Right-a-roonie," Harley Quinn squealed as she cart wheeled after the Joker.

"Ok guys," Geoff said at the table with Dr. Dorian and Mack. "We are talking about the all around confident, Type A personality of Kim Possible; a teenage cheerleader who has risked her life helping people around the world. And the unpredictable, psychotic, Harley Quinn; the Joker main squeeze and one of the divas of destruction in Gotham City. Both of them, skilled martial artists and gymnasts, but world's apart on their morals and livelihoods. They both live and operate mainly in the United States to this day, but have never crossed paths before."

"These two ladies have reputations that precede them by light years," Dr. Dorian said as the camera shifted to him. "Just say their name, and you know who they are."

"Harley Quinn is the kind of criminal where you cannot foresee anything with her," Mack said as the camera panned to him. "She plays by her own rules and does whatever she wants, to whomever she pleases. The only force that can seemingly control her, is the Joker. And then you think of Kim Possible, who places others before herself. She has the tactical mind of a military special operative, but isn't even in college yet. She is the pinnacle of what a soldier should be and she learned it on her own." The three men look at each other as Mack continued. "This isn't going to be a down and dirty cat-fight. We have two polar opposites; this is going to be an amazing fight."

**Kim Possible, the teenaged heroine who helps those in need no matter the risk. She has traveled the world and saved many, all while acing her SATs and maintaining a 4.0 GPA. **

** Or Harley Quinn, the deranged former psychiatrist who was seduced by dark world of Gotham City's criminal underworld. Against all odds, she continues to remain a constant threat in Gotham, even with Batman patrolling the night. **

** Tonight, all speculation will be put to rest as these two modern day Amazons face each other. Who…Is…Deadliest?**

** To find out, we will break down the history of these two women with cutting edge science. As former Navy SEAL, Richard "Mack" Machowicz, dives deep into the tactics of these warriors.**

** Biomedical Engineer, Geoff Desmoulin, applies 21****st**** century technology, to unlock new data about the weapons these women utilize.**

** And ER Physician, Armand Dorian, dissects the trauma and reveals the physical and psychological traits that shape these warriors.**

** This ground breaking data will be paired with scientific and historic research, and entered into an all new digital combat engine.**

** Two warriors will fight to the death, and history will be made. But only one will be crowned…Deadliest Warrior.**

The camera shifted in to middle of the fight club, where two women were stretching and warming up in preparation for the testing. In one corner, an athletic red head went through a basic kata with a lanky looking blonde boy. In the other corner, a voluptuous blonde woman was shackled and stretching on the ground. She was surrounded by police officers and in the window pane, the silhouette of dark figure with pointed ears watched on. The staff of the show went about their business filming, while Geoff was calibrating his equipment. Mack watched the two combatants warm up, trying to get a feel of how they operate. Dr. Dorian was busy setting out his medical equipment to examine the simulated injuries.

**Welcome to the Fight Club. Here, our expert will unlock the secrets of our fighters and test their logistics on the battlefield; in order to see which of femme fatales are the deadliest. Harley Quinn, the merciless harlequin who terrorizes Gotham City and has no compunction against using lethal force. Or Kim Possible, the college bound cheerleader who will drop what she is doing to render aid to those in need of help. **The camera shifted again to the table where our hosts were discussing the upcoming fight.

_RICHARD "MACK" MACHOWICZ: Weapons/Tactics Specialist_

"To me this is a special match-up," Mack said to his co-hosts. "This is the first time we are matching up two women against each other. When you think of Kim Possible, you see a girl will a "never say die" attitude. She has countered numerous plots by super-villains hell bent on conquering the world." Geoff and Dr. Dorian nodded with their friend. "Whereas, Harley Quinn, is a woman with "take no prisoners" mentality. If you have no conceivable use to her, she will kill you."

_ARMAND DORIAN, M.D.: ER Doctor/Trauma Expert_

"Mack, these women have personalities that are naturally combatative," Dr. Dorian began. "But you know me; I have to look at the tail of the tape."

_Kim Possible- Born: 1990, Age: 18, Height: 5'4", Weight: 118 LBS_

_ Harley Quinn- Born: 1983, Age: 28, Height: 5'7", Weight 125 LBS_

"Where these two women are almost the same physically, the difference is in their age, which translates into experience. But both are at the peak of their physical prowess from years of martial arts and sports. They have stamina, physical strength, and can adapt to their situation."

_GEOFFREY DESMOULIN: Biomedical Engineer_

"For me," Geoff began. "It's all about the weapons. Both Kim and Harley have access to weaponry that is out of a James Bond movie. That means we are talking about everything grappling hooks to rocket technology. But remember, we have to be as exact as we can for the new simulator." The camera panned over to a salt and pepper haired man sitting at an Alienware laptop.

**The new digital combat engine was created by former Green Beret and military based game designer Robert Daly. His latest high tech creation will incorporate complex weapons data, damage probabilities, and more than 100 different X-Factors: critical intangibles that are given numeric values, based on the analysis of the warrior's lives, tactics, and psychological profiles.**

_RBERT DALY: Combat Engine Designer_

"When you look at both Possible and Quinn, the biggest X-Factor you will find is individuality. One fights with a steady sidekick and often has a plan that utilizes him and all the resources he brings. Her sidekick, Ron Stoppable, is also her boyfriend which brings a physiological boost to Kim. On the other hand you have Harley Quinn, who normally associates with the Joker and Poison Ivy, but is also capable of going into a crime by herself with only her knowledge and skill to rely on." The camera panned to Kim as she was sparring with Ron in her corner.

_KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE: World Renowned Hero_

**Doing battle on the side of good, Kim Possible herself. A cheerleading specialist who uses those skills as the basis for her fighting style.**

"There are people who look at me and my confidence and judge me as fool who doesn't know her place," Kim said. "But those that have often looked down on me have been proven wrong, and were humbled by what I can do."

_RONALD STOPPABLE: Boyfriend/__Tai Sheng Pek Kwar Master_

**Assisting Kim in this fight to the death is boyfriend and martial arts master, Ron Stoppable.**

"People don't know about the maaaad skills Kim has," Ron began. "Everything she does just came naturally to her. Being the daughter of a brain surgeon and a rocket scientist has its perks. The martial arts, the detective skills, you name it; my girl is au natural."

**Kim's abili****ty to think on her feet and react with a level head is legendary. At her high school graduation, she and Ron fought of a hostile alien invasion and turned two of the world's foremost villains to the side of justice.**

"I can't even begin to think of how many battles I fought to save the world," Kim said. "With countless types of spy grade technology at my disposal and my quick thinking, I have gotten out of spots and won when I should have been left for dead."

**Countless battle victories and numerous world conquest plots were foiled by the teenaged red-head. But how would she fair against an opponent who would smile while using lethal force. Demonstrating her lethal tactics in the Fight Club, under heavy guard, Harley Quinn the Clown Princess of Crime.**

_HARLEEN "HARLEY QUINN" QUINZEL: Notorious Criminal/Martial Artist_

"It's very clear what little old me is going to do when committing a crime," a shackled Quinn said to the camera. "I get in, get the loot, get out, and put a few smiles on the guard's face. Hehehe. Whether it's with Ivy, my puddin' Mr. J, or raising some hell on my own, I always leave people in stitches; the medical ones." Kim looked across the room and gave a disgusted look at her opponent. Quinn ran her cuffed hands through her hair as she continued. "People look at me and think that I'm just another bubble headed blonde," she said with sarcasm. "But I am a licensed, well former, psychoanalyst. If brute force doesn't work, I can always play a few mind games to manipulate the "SITCH" to my advantage." Kim grunted at the murderous blonde using her catchphrase. Quinn took not of this and sent a taunt across the room. "Temper, temper there, Red."

**As a young woman, Quinn was awarded a full athletic scholarship to Gotham City University for her prowess in gymnastics. After graduating, she interned at Arkham Asylum, where she met and was seduced by the most notorious criminal in Gotham, the Joker. Years later, they continue to terrorize Gotham City with no remorse or mercy. They have proven to be too much for the GCPD to handle, and often are collared by the protector of Gotham, Batman.**

"Ugh," Quinn said with disgust. "Bat-brain is always ruining my fun. A few time bombs here, some Joker Gas there, do any of Mr. J's plans go off without a hitch…NO! But we always got the insanity plea, hahahaha."

**It has been debated for years what would happen if Batman was no longer a factor in Gotham's war against crime. The general consensus it that the criminal elements would take the city, with Quinn and the Joker reigning at the top.**

"Ok," Geoff said. "We can speculate all we want. But we need some cold hard data from the weapons. And I can't wait to see what toys these girls are bringing to the fight."

**In the world of criminal enterprise and heroic espionage, members of these two groups rely on fighting ability and smaller, concealable weapons that pack a wicked punch. Kim Possible will strike her Martial Arts Skill, Lip Gloss Knockout Gas and her signature Hair Dryer Grappling Hook. Harley Quinn will answer with her own Martial Arts Abilities, Joker Gas Gun, and her Joker Pop Stick Grappling Hook.**

"I am very confident that Quinn will be defeated in the sim," Kim said confidently. "I have fought against criminals much more lethal than her and still came out on top."

"Yea, you and Shego were going at it for years before she joined GJ," Ron added. Kim nodded and the camera panned quickly to a hysterically laughing Harley Quinn.

"Red thinks she is going to beat me?" Quinn said falling off her chair and rolling on the floor. She continued to laugh for a minute before being "helped" to her feet by two police officers. "She dead, plain and simple." Geoff, Mack, and Dr. Dorian were all sitting at their conference table discussing their pre-game predictions.

"I'm giving my vote to Kim Possible on this one," Geoff said. "Quinn is a mortal criminal and Kim has been fighting super-powered criminals for years. That experience is going to be a big factor in sim."

"Normally, I agree with you, Geoff," Mack said. "But Harley Quinn is a very dangerous criminal. She is impossible to predict and killing is second nature to her. I cannot in good nature give the edge to Kim when she is fighting a confirmed killer."

"Medically speaking," Dr. Dorian began. "These two women are, physically speaking, nearly identical. But Quinn has been committing crimes since before Kim was helping people, and she is a trained psychoanalyst. With the experience and psychological expertise on her side, I'm giving the edge to Harley Quinn.

**Our experts have weighed their options prior to the testing and established their choices for the battle. The femme fatale fight is set to begin. Kim Possible, Harley Quinn:**

** Who…**

** Is…**

** Deadliest?**

Me: (lights cigarette) Thoughts, Danny?

Danny: This is going to be a great match up.

Me: Yea, so who are you putting your money on?

Danny: I'm kind of favoring Kim. She's been fighting super-villains for years, and Quinn is just a crazy blonde with a few gadgets. What about you?

Me: Like before, I cannot show favoritism. I have to rely on the evidence.

Danny: Fair enough.

Me: Want to do the disclaimer?

Danny: Sure, Kim, Harley, Deadliest Warrior and I are the property of our creators, Disney, DC, Spike TV, and Butch Hartman. Whysoserious85 only owns the plot. Now it's time for the fans and readers to voice their opinions.

Me: That's right, Danny. Click the Review link at the bottom of the page and voice your opinion. You, the readers, can help decide who will win. Kim Possible or Harley Quinn, Who is Deadliest?


	3. Test 1

Me: This is starting to look like one hell of a fight and we are just getting into the first test.

Danny: Yea, just think about it. Kim is the kind of girl who saves lives not takes them. And don't even get me started on Harley.

Me: The fans are already split on who they are backing.

Danny: No doubt there, who are they backing?

Me: Well, looks like soulknight121 is betting on Kim.

Danny: Did he pay out the money he owed on my fight?

Me: I haven't seen a dime yet. And people are still sending reviews from your fight. MissBliss8527 is rooting for Harley, but she "bit her lip in thought" that if Harley wins, Kim will die.

Danny: The show is called Deadliest Warrior for a reason.

Me: Yes it is. So you ready for the first test?

Danny: Yep, I can't wait to see how hard hitting these two girls are.

Me: Agreed, Danny. Let's go.

**In the Fight Club, two femme fatales are being pitted against each other in a bloody battle to the finish. In the world the two combatants exist, light and covert weaponry is the preferred method. But when the battle gets intense, they rely on their personal mastery of the martial arts.** The camera shifted to the three hosts again convened at their table.

"Mack," Geoff began. "We have seen it countless times on the show and in our research. When the weapons are damaged or depleted, it all comes down to hand-to-hand combat." Mack nodded with his friend as he listened. "Just what goes through someone's mind when it comes to that?"

"Well, Geoff, in close quarters combat, it's all about your will and your training," Mack said. "When I was training with SEALs, it was hammered into us that hand-to-hand combat is about staying calm and focusing on your goal. And you find out how much will power you have when you are face-to-face with someone trying to kill you. He's not 500 meters away and you have your sniper rifle. He is less than a meter from your face and he must kill you before you kill him. If you can stay calm and rely on your training, you have a better chance of surviving." Geoff took in the words of the former Navy SEAL before turning the resident medical expert.

"Doc," he asked. "What do you think we will see as far as injuries go?"

"As a good comparison," Dr. Dorian quickly stated. "I've treated broken bones, lacerations, and concussions at the hospital. But these injuries were from everyday people who got in meaningless fights. With Harley and Kim, we'll have trained martial arts with years of fighting under their belts and knowledge of where to strike on the human body." Mack and Geoff nodded as they both spied Kim and Harley trying to listen in on them. "We are likely to see precise strikes designed to incapacitate, or kill."

"Well if we are going to talk martial arts," Geoff said as he walked over to his equipment. He picked up a large blue patch with wires. "Then I need to know how much power these gals are packing." The camera panned shifted over to a punching bag as Geoff stuck the force patch to the side of it.

**While both combatants are not above using technology to help them fight, Possible and Quinn are primarily martial artists. In order to gauge the strength of our combatants, their martial arts strikes will be recorded for use in the simulator and to help determine X-Factors.** Kim and Harley walked up to the test area and listened in as Geoff explained the test.

"Ladies," he said brightly. "What we have here is a standard 100lb punching bag to simulate your opponent. That blue patch is an impact meter, you are going to make four strikes on it and we are going to get a measure of how strong your strikes are." Harley grinned at the chance to finally show up the cheerleader. Ron whispered some words of encouragement into his loves ear. "There are four basic strikes I want to test to get a proper baseline of your abilities. First strike will be a jab, then cross punch, a front kick, and finally a roundhouse kick." Both women nodded with their instructions.

"Kim, you are up first," Mack said. Kim walked over to the staging area and readied herself.

"You got this, KP," Ron shouted. Taking a cleansing breath, the redhead took up her fighting stance in front of the bag. Harley feigned a yawn as she watched, the shackles binding against her skin. Geoff readied his computer and gave the final countdown.

"3…2…1…FIGHT!" Geoff shouted. Kim instantly reacted and fired her left fist into the bag. The thud gained a cheer of approval from Ron. Quickly resetting, she brought her right fist across and impacted the patched area with a louder thud.

"Nice," Geoff said approvingly. Kim then quickly brought her leg up and the flat of her foot impacted the patch. The resistance from the return swing of bag caused Kim to stutter step back. Mack took note of this. Instantly recovering, Kim twisted her hip and brought the top of her foot onto the patch with a hard thud.

"BOO-YEA!" Ron shouted as he went over to his girlfriend.

"Nicely done, Kim," Mack said.

"Thanks," Kim said panting. Harley's face remained unchanged as Geoff looked at the data on his screen.

"OK," he said after a moment. "I'm impressed with these numbers, Kim." Kim and Ron joined Geoff and the others at the table. "Your jab measured 45psi and the right cross hit with 61psi, not bad." Harley rolled her eyes at the numbers. "The front kick was 89psi, and your roundhouse kick measured 101psi." Kim smiled as she heard the results read aloud.

"These numbers are definitely impressive," Dr. Dorian began. "These are forces that I have seen cage fighters encounter in the octagon numerous times, causing everything from black eyes to a knock out shot." Kim high fived Ron at hearing how powerful her attacks were, Mack's inquisitive look remained as Harley Quinn was released from her shackles. The GCPD officers trained their weapons on the blond in the blue prison jumpsuit.

"FIIIIIIIIINALLY, I can streeeeeeeeeeetch out," as she raised her fists above her head and arched her back. Geoff had finished resting his instruments and looked at the psycho shrink.

"Ok, Harley, you're up," he said.

"Thanky thanky, Geekman," Harley said as she strutted up to the bag. She circled around it like a shark to its prey. "Watch and learn, kiddies," she shot at Kim and Ron. Harley took her stance and waited for Geoff's signal.

"Ready, Harley?" Mack called.

"Right-a-roonie," she quipped raising her fists. Mack kept his eyes trained on the clown.

"3…2…1…HOSE EM'," Geoff shouted. Harley brought her knee up to her chest and thrust her leg forward, smashing into the bag. It swung away and back towards the blonde. As it came down, Quinn threw a quick jab, then right cross to the patch. That sent the bag shaking at the bottom of the swing. Harley turned around in a 360 and brought her back heel up to the patch.

"Was it good for you?" Harley said looking at Geoff.

"If you are talking about the numbers," Geoff replied. "Yes it was, Quinn. Your opening kick had 87psi behind it, the jab had 52psi, and the cross had 62psi. Your last kick measured 107psi, but it wasn't a roundhouse kick."

"Really?" Harley sarcastically quipped with her arms crossed. "You honestly expect me to play by the rules? Nothing doin', I got a reputation to uphold."

"Of all the…" Kim said angrily.

"Easy, Kim," Mack said. "I was actually expecting something like this." All present looked at the bald man inquisitively. "As I said earlier, the morals of both these ladies are worlds apart. Harley is not going to play by any rules but her own. Even something as small as not using the kick we said to use, demonstrates if she isn't obeying the small stuff…"

"You're boring me baldy," Harley snorted.

"Bottom line," Mack continued after clearing his throat. "Harley is going to do what she wants to do. And that is going to play into logistics, which is an x-factor in the sim." Harley Quinn yawned at Mack's analysis.

"That an interesting point, Mack," Dr. Dorian said. "But as always, I am always looking at these numbers from the medical perspective. The numbers that we are seeing from the punches are enough to cause contusions, lacerate the skin, and cause knockout shots. The kicks are very impressive. Those shots are backing enough to fracture ribs, cause internal injuries, and even fracture the skull." Harley smiled ear to ear hearing the medical breaking down while Kim nodded as the doctor continued. "What I am most worried about is brain trauma from these kicks. They are strong enough to cause at minimum, a concussion, more likely we could see a hemorrhage and cranial bleeding from these kicks."

"I agree with you 100%, Doc," Geoff said. "But while these numbers are impressive, numbers don't accurately translate into damage on the human body. We need a more realistic test." The camera panned over to another part of the lab where a full body gel dummy waited.

**To test the full ability of our combatant's martial arts abilities, they will be attacking a full ballistics gel body with same tissue and body density as a human body.** The entourage walked up to the body as Geoff explained the second part of the experiment.

"Ok, here we have a ballistics gel body," he started. "These mimic how the human body reacts to trauma because the gelatin and other simulant material are nearly identical to the bone density and muscle structure of a human body." Kim and Ron listened intently while Harley could not be any less interested. "We have gel body suspended from some steel cables. Basically, you are going to get any two shots on this body to do as much damage as you can." Kim and Harley nodded with the scientist.

"The reason we agreed on two shots," Mack interrupted. "Is because we want to see how you would react to a limited number of strikes. How and where you strike will be taken into consideration when we factor in Logistics and Battlefield Experience, which are two huge X-Factors in the sim."

"Where you deliver a strike does affect the functions of the human body," Dr. Dorian continued. "I can think of two dozen points that can incapacitate, half a dozen that can kill, and two points that can instantly kill." Harley got very excited at hearing this. "No, I am not going to point them out, Harley." The clown stuck her tongue out at the doctor.

"Ok," Geoff said. "Kim you're up first." The redhead walked up to the gel body hanging from the ceiling.

"Stay calm, KP," Ron called. "You got this." Kim smiled at her boyfriend before nodding to Geoff.

"High-speed is ready," he called. "In 3…2…1…KILL!" Kim instantly reacted and raised her knee to her chest. Quickly, she brought the bottom of her foot down on the knee of the gel dummy. The bone snapped and splintered with a crunch, drawing laughs and "guy reactions" from the crew. The dummy shimmied back and forth with its broken leg swinging wildly. Kim then drew back her fist and brought it across into the neck of the dummy. Deep red started to invade the tan gel in the neck of the dummy.

"Nice, Kim," Geoff said. Dr. Dorian put his gloves on and went over to examine the dummy.

"Ok," he started poking and examining the knee. The knee cap had been caved in and fractured and the ends of the Tibia and the Femur were cracked and splintered. "First shot, you went right to the patella with that stomp causing multiple fractures in the area. With these injuries, the ligaments, the ACL, MCL, everything is torn and useless. More important is the fracturing of the bones. You get one sliver into the Femoral Artery; you can bleed out and die." The combatants and crew listened intently to the doctor. "But that is best case scenario. This shot will incapacitate, but is not a kill shot." Kim sighed as she heard the assessment. Turning to the neck injury, Dr. Dorian asked for a scalpel. Carefully, he cut though the gel and "blood" leaked and squirted from the cut. But Dr. Dorian reacted positively to what he saw. "Ok," he started. "This is very promising. What happened here is your punch was a perfect shot. You severed the External Jugular Vein. This guy is going to bleed internally out and be dead in 10, 15 minutes." Ron patted his girlfriend on the back. Geoff went back to his computer and started the high speed footage.

"Here we go, this is the punch," he said. The dummy's head violently whipped to back and forth as Kim's fist impacted it. It flailed as the neck was flooded by the red "blood." "That's a nice shot, severed vein and this guy is reduced to crawling."

"It may not be an instant kill shot," Kim said. "But I also have the chance to interrogate him for information before he dies."

"Don't start celebrating," Harley snapped. Kim snapped around at the clown. "Do you know how many times I can kill you in 10 minutes while, I'm 'supposedly' bleeding out, as if you could touch me."

"Remember, Harley," Kim snapped. "In the world of espionage, where I often find myself, you can't get information from a dead person."

"Yea," Ron agreed. "Can't use the detect skills if a brotha can't talk."

"That is a very good point," Mack said. "Intelligence is very important in combat, and is factored in when it comes to Logistics."

"What-ev," Harley snapped. "And one more thing Red, the show is called Deadliest Warrior for a reason. BRING ME SOME JELL-O, GO-FERS!" Two crew members reset the test area as Harley Quinn impatiently waited for her turn.

**Kim Possible has fiercely defended her method of attack. Can Harley Quinn prove that her style is more lethal? **Harley took up her stance in front of the dummy as Geoff held the high speed trigger in his hand.

"Ready, Quinn?" he shouted.

"Does my puddin' hate the Bat?" she responded balling up her fists.

"3…2…1…FIGHT!" Geoff shouted. Harley Quinn quickly reacted, bringing her foot hard and quick into the groin of the dummy, drawing yowls of pain from all males present. The dummy lurched up so violently, a hook attaching it to the cables came loose and it swung freely. Harley brought her hands together and interlaced her fingers. She raised her hands and brought an Axe Handle strike on the dummy's neck as it swung by. The dummy's head violently shook back and forth as Harley laughed in delight. The camera shifted quickly and we found Dr. Dorian examining the dummy as it swung gently from its one cable.

"Ok, ummm," he started as the rest of the crew chuckled. "I'm in pain for this guy. You went straight for the groin, which we all know equals instant pain for men." Harley got a wicked grin on her face. "What a lot of people don't know is that a still enough kick can induce unconsciousness and even rupture the testes. The kick, not a kill shot, but this guy isn't getting up anytime soon. But this isn't the shot I am interested in." Dr. Dorian spun the dummy around while a crew member brought him another scalpel. "Ok, this is bad right here," he began after slicing open the gel neck. "You have completely crushed the C3 and C2 vertebrae, the disk is ruptured and you've severed the spinal column." Kim and Ron grimaced at the analysis. "There is nothing I can do for this guy. With the spinal column severed, he is not getting the message from the brain to the body to function. He's going to die from not being able to breath on his own. Although, he may not be able to breath from that kick to start with."

"Take that, Pom-Pom," Harley smirked. Kim gave no response as Geoff started the footage of Quinn's attacks. The kick to the groin sent a shockwave through the whole of the body, drawing another groan from Geoff.

"Ouch," he said. The footage then played of her ax strike. Harley's blow crushed and thrust the vertebrae almost to the center of the neck.

"There is no coming back from that," Dr. Dorian said. "Medically speaking, there is nothing we can do there." Harley turned to Kim and winked at her, drawing ire from the cheerleader.

**Both our combatants have proven their metal in the Martial Arts tests. But who will gain the edge.** The camera panned over to Dr. Dorian, Mack, and Geoff talking together.

"This test was designed to gauge the martial arts abilities of Kim and Harley," Mack began. "Kim demonstrated excellent martial arts skills, discipline, and instinct. Plus she had a chance to gather intelligence. Harley, while I was expecting her to do her own thing, really disappointed me. She used two dirty fighting tactics and, while effective, they are not what I would call martial arts strikes. And that also is going to bring down her X-Factor rating in the sim as far as combat skills go." Quinn began staring right at Mack as if to say, he's next.

"You do have a point there, Mack," Dr. Dorian began. "But from a medical standpoint, Harley delivered the guaranteed kill shot. Kim's punch, while well placed, is a one in a million shot. There are no promises of her severing that vein with ever punch. I have to give the edge to Harley Quinn." The camera focused on Geoff for the final vote.

**Our experts are split on who will gain the edge in Martial Arts Abilities. Who will triumph? Who will be, the Deadliest Warrior?**

(Pause TV)

Danny: It's about time you finished this chapter

Me: Believe it or not, I had to research all the science used in this chapters.

Danny: Yea, and write that COPS: Equestria story.

Me: Bite your tongue, Danny. The Bronies don't like wise guys.

Danny: Anyway, I hope you are back on your game with the Fusion Series.

Me: (lights cigarette) I am. So who do you like for this test?

Danny: Honestly, I have to favor Harley. Skulker, Plasmius, Technus, all of them have fought dirty. Only reason I survived them is because I'm half dead.

Me: Really? Not backing Kim.

Danny: (shakes head)

Me: A true surprise from our guest. Now it is your turn to vote. Click the review button at the bottom of the page. Tell us all who you think will win. Who will be the Deadliest Warrior?


	4. Test 2

Me: Test one is complete, here come the results.

Danny: I know I can't wait to (ghost sense) Oh, perfect timing, I'm Going Ghost. (Transforms) Keep my seat warm for me. (Phases through wall)

Me: A hero's work is never done. Ok, we got some great feedback and some great reviews. Let's recap a couple. Danny has officially changed his vote to Harley Quinn after the first test. Missbliss8527 is backing Harley as well. And soulknight121 has still laid $50 on Kim. Meanwhile I'm still waiting for the $50 he still owes us from Danny vs. Lantern. Right now, we are waiting for the test results from the Martial Arts tests. Let's find out…(turns on TV)

**In the Flight Club, our experts are determining who takes the edge in Martial Arts Skill. With a split decision, the final word falls to Geoff.**

"For me," he started. "It's a no brainer. Both Kim and Harley have similar strike strength. But Harley went for the kill shot and she fought dirty." Quinn began smiling as Geoff began talking in her favor. "Kim may not have the equipment a kick to groin can hurt, but whose to say Harley won't fight dirty to make Kim flinch in the simulator. And in that split second, she can kill Kim. Edge, Harley Quinn."

**For Martial Arts Abilities, edge: Harley Quinn.**

"I should have known," Kim snapped. " I had this feeling in my gut that Harley would play by her own rules, but I gave her the benefit of the doubt." Kim sighed heavily in disgust. She paced around the table containing her equipment for a couple minutes before Ron came up to her.

"She's not Shego, KP," Ron said to her. "At least she had standards. You got to step your game up and show Harley who da man, so to speak."

"Time to show what I can really do," she replied reaching onto the table. Gripping her Hair Dryer Grappling Hook, she held it up with confidence. "And this is going to help me."The camera shifted to the outdoor test range and our hosts were standing with our combatants.

"In order for you to use your martial arts abilities against each other," Mack began. "You have to be in close quarters. But sometimes there is a gap of cliff you need to climb to get to each other. There you would need to resort to your long range equipment."

"You mean weapons, Mack," Geoff said.

"Not in this case, Geoff," Mack said as he picked up the two grappling devices. "These, by design, are not weapons and cannot be expected to act as such. It is up to the operator and how they use these that will define whether or not it is a weapon. So our test will be as such." The camera shifted again, this time to the outdoor firing range. Geoff and Mack stood at their computers while Kim and Ron looked on at the heavily guarded Harley Quinn. Ron naturally was drawn to the craters in the area from the show's previous visits.

"Man, loooota boomin' been happening here," Ron said in awe.

"Stick around, Blondie," Quinn quipped. "I might be able to arrange a few more." The GCPD officers drew their guns, cautious of the Clown's statement. "Tough crowd," she snapped sarcastically. The clown and the red head gathered around as they looked at the grappling devices.

"Kim, what is this?" Geoff asked. Kim reached down and took hold of the converted red hair dryer and presented it to the experts.

"This little beauty, used to be a common hair dryer," she began. "Now it is a triple clawed grappling hook launcher. Before I upgraded my equipment, this was my 'go to' piece in a pinch."

"How do you get this stuff?" Geoff laughed.

"Ten year old super-genius," Kim replied. "This houses a three pronged steel hook attached to 1/8" inch Professional Manila Rope. Wade made the rope himself with black resin for extra strength and water proofing. It is also half as thick as commercially available robe. There is 100ft of rope housed in the body and the tensile strength of the rope is 625lbs. The firing mechanism is highly pressurized gas."

"Wow," Geoff said. "Is this a multi-shot device?"

"I don't know how Wade does it," Kim started. "But he somehow built a micro-pump into the handle and a quick retract mechanism. I can use this grapple quite a few times before replacing the rope."

"Now are you saying the rope you use in this gun is not commercially available?" Mack asked.

"No, bro," Ron said. "Wade hooks us up custom style." The group around the table gave a collective roll of their eyes at the blond.

"And you don't use this grapple anymore?" Geoff asked. Kim shook her head at the scientist.

"Wade decided to streamline my gear when I became a senior," Kim started as she displayed her wrist mounted Kimmunicator. "This baby is fully loaded, communications, spectrum analyzer, scanner, super magnet, and grappling hook." Kim pushed a button and a small hook slid out of its compartment.

"That's so cool," Geoff said in awe. "Why don't our soldiers have this?"

"And I thought Ivy's lectures on toxins were boring," Harley said in a dry tone drawing a look of ire from Kim.

"Ok, Quinn," she replied with attitude. "What do you have?" The perky blond grabbed her pop stick and held it up.

"I really don't use this thing a lot," Quinn started. "It's much more fun to shoot the guard and break the glass." Harley laughed at her last statement while everyone else stood at a deadpan. "Its 75ft of ¼ inch Manila Rope attached to a solid steel jester hook." Looking at the face on the pop stick, Harley tickled its chin and gave a lustful chuckle. "Kinda looks like my puddin'." Kim sighed as Ron looked visibly sick.

"Ok, gonna retaste my Naco," he said.

"Harley…" Mack said to the love struck clown.

"You are interrupting my interlude, Baldy," Quinn snapped annoyed. After another moment, Geoff finally spoke up.

"You were saying about the pop stick…" he said. Harley let out a sigh of disgust as she continued.

"The launching mechanism is a high pressure spring," she started. "It makes a funny BOING when I fire it, hehe." Harley's demeanor quickly changed as she spoke on. "But it's a pain in the ass to reload. That's why I don't use it."

"So in a nutshell," Mack said. "This essentially is a one shot piece."

"Which would you pick, Baldy," Quinn started. "This thing or a Tommy Gun, and I'm not talking Rocky V or porn." Kim blushed at Harley's comments as Geoff turned 50 feet downfield. In the distance was a Styrofoam torso with crosshairs painted on its chest.

"Ok, ladies," he started. "Downfield there will be a target for each of you. You are going to stand 25 feet away from your targets and fire your hooks. What we are looking for is how well the two of you can use your tools as weapons." Mack nodded and pulled out a blindfold and put it on Kim. He then handed her some ear protection to cover her ears.

"In order to keep the tests objective," Mack started. "You won't be allowed to see how Harley uses her pop stick or hear us discuss it, Kim. This way, you cannot use the same tactics as your opponent. This will also help give a value to Instinct and Battlefield Tactics, which are two of the key X-Factors we use in the sim. Can you see or hear anything, Kim?" The cheerleader shook her head and placed the ear phones on. Harley picked up her pop stick with a wicked smile. The GCPD officers drew their guns, taking no chances with Quinn. Harley was led over to the staging area. Geoff readied his equipment as Harley took aim.

"3…2…1…FIRE!" he shouted. A loud boing echoed through the air as the head of the pop stick rocketed away. A line trailed behind it as the gap closed on the target. The steel head impacted the target in the throat and Harley raced toward the dummy. With a tight grip on the stick, she began bashing the head of the dummy with the spent stick of the grapple device. Once, twice, thrice, "blood" erupted from the makeshift skull until Quinn stopped and turned to the scientists.

"Damn, I'm good," she said as she dropped the "blood" stained weapon. Mack and Geoff laughed and walked over to the carnage.

"Nice shot, Harley," Mack said. "Right in the throat."

"What do you mean, I missed," Harley replied. Geoff and Mack returned to the dummy, noting the damage to it. The throat was deeply caved in and the head leaked "blood" and was barely recognizable.

"Anyway," Geoff began as he assessed the depth of the throat injury. "The shot to the throat definitely crushed the trachea, rendering this guy unable to talk. But forceful enough trauma to the throat can also sever the Carotid Artery and cause internal bleeding. It could be severe enough that you could bleed out internally and die very slowly. But that is a best case scenario for this shot."

"I'm more interested in the head shots, Geoff," Mack said. The three looked at the head and very little imagination was needed to see what this trauma would do to a living person. "Harley, you essentially turned his brain into jelly with the edge of that stick. The first shot more than likely fractured the skull and rendered him unconscious. The second depressed that fracture driving skull fragments into the brain. And the third was likely an all grey matter shot. This is a kill." Harley smiled at the assessment.

The camera shifted back to Geoff's computer and the high speed footage. Mack, Geoff, and Harley watched as the Joker Head plunged into the neck.

"That shot is guaranteed to knock you down," Mack said. "And Harley followed it up by bludgeoning the target to death. This shows "good" instincts and tactics which are going to be huge factors in the sim."

"I agree," Geoff said.

** Harley Quinn has set the bar very high and impressed our experts. How will Kim Possible respond? **The camera zoomed over to Kim as she was taking the earphones and blindfold off.

"Ok, Kim," Geoff began. "We got a kill from Harley on her target. Now we need to see what you can do." Kim look a little nervous as she took her position at the firing stage.

"Don't faint there, Red," Harley called. But with a sigh, Kim regained her usual confidence and took aim.

"Keep calm, KP!" Ron called as Harley mocked him.

"3…2…1…DO IT!" Geoff shouted. Kim took her aim and pulled the trigger. The three pronged hook soared through the air and over the shoulder of the target. Harley began to laugh at the miss until Kim pulled the trigger on her grappling hook again. The hook stopped in mid air and fell to the ground with the rope still over the shoulder of the dummy. Suddenly, it began to retract at a fast pace. Harley stopped laughing as the hook drag itself across the ground and up the dummy. The hook then buried itself into the shoulder. Kim gave the rope a quick tug and dragged the dummy across the ground towards her as the Hair Dryer Grapple launcher rewound the rope. In a cloud of dust, the dummy came to rest at Kim's feet. To the shock of those around her, Kim stomped on the head of the dummy and yanked the hook out of the shoulder. Chunks flew from the shoulder wound and simulate grey matter oozed from under Kim's feet. Geoff and Mack stood in awe at the sight of the "blood" Kim had spilt. Ron shook his head in disbelief, while Harley smiled a little.

"I'm no one's push-over, Clown," Kim hissed with venom.

"I like you, Red," Harley said. Kim turned to give Quinn a piece of her mind before she was interrupted.

"If I may," Mack said as he looked at the carnage Kim had left. "Any doubts I had about you abilities are put to rest, Kim. You overshot your target so you could get the claws of your hook into the flesh. Dragging it across the ground, using the body weight to inflict more trauma, ripping the hook out, and finally stomping on the head. I, I just never expected this from you. Ruthless, but also very good tactics. This is going to jump up your Ruthlessness and Battlefield Tactics in the sim."

"The head is self explanatory," Geoff started. "A full blown Bruce Lee stomp, but the shoulder is what interests me. That hook has three inch prongs and you dug them deep into the shoulder." Sticking his finger in the wound, Geoff felt how deep it was. "Oh yea," he continued. "Through the back and deep enough to his the back of the clavicle. This means, the chunks you tore out include the Trap Muscle and sliced the Subclavian Artery. That is a major artery, Kim. You didn't even need to stomp him in the head. Once the subclave is severed, you literally have minutes before you're dead." The camera shifted back to the computer with Geoff, Mack, Kim and Ron.

"Oh Jeez," Geoff said looking at the footage. The hook embedded itself in the dummy's flesh and it was pulled to the ground.

"Remind me never to forget your birthday, KP," Ron said.

"Unfortunately, that's the only high speed footage I have," Geoff started. "But now, Mack and I have a very tough decision to make."

**Kim Possible has answered Harley Quinn's challenge but who gets the edge with their Grappling Hook?** The camera zoomed back to the Fight Club with Geoff talking with Mack.

"You have to agree," Geoff began. "What Harley did was one of the most brutal kills we have ever seen on Deadliest Warrior. Bludgeoning a dummy to death with the handle of her weapon. Not only is that a first for the show, but that will significantly jump up her Killer Instinct in the X-Factors."

**Our experts have excellent data to judge their decisions. Who will get the edge? Who will be the Deadliest Warrior?**

(turns off tv)

Me: Hey guys, I'm back. Let me tell you I hate all the research that goes into the Fusion Series. And for a while I thought about abandoning the story. But you guys kept me going. For that, much love and thanks. I've gotten a few messages with the future of the including Wolverine vs. Predator and Shredder vs. Cobra Commander. Look guys, I also have 4 other stories going too. So after this installment of the Fusion Series. It'll be gone for a couple months. But I have decided who the next two fighters will be.

Danny: (materializing) Did I hear you right? The next fighters have been chosen?

Me: Yea, they have. What took you so long?

Danny: Box Ghost decided to be extra annoying today. But Tucker emailed me this chapter.

Me: As I speak, I am still finishing writing this chapter, how'd he get it? Uh, never mind. Need new firewall. Well who do you think will get the edge here Danny?

Danny: Honestly, I'm calling it a tie. Harley is brutal, but who knew Kim could be so ruthless?

Me: Hey, she threw Shego into an electrical tower.

Danny: True, but I want you to spill. Who are the next fighters? And don't argue, you owe the fans a little love.

Me: Actually, I have a better idea. I'll give a clue as to who the next fighters are. If anyone can guess who they are…they will be invited to provide the commentary with me during the next story.

Danny: That's awesome, dude.

Me: It is, but now it's time for the fans to speak out. Click the review button at the bottom of the page and cast your vote for who is the Deadliest Warrior.

**And the clue is: Japan vs. America…**


	5. Test 3

Me: Hey, everyone! We are back with the next installment of Kim Possible vs. Harley Quinn. I am you author whysoserious1985, along side me is everyone's favorite halfa, Danny Phantom.

Danny: Great to be here, dude.

Me: Well, Danny. The fans are alive with their reviews and their entries in the contest.

Danny: Yea, they have. MissBliss8527 and BlakeMaster10 are pulling for Harley. Whitetigerwolf is giving the edge to Kim, as are soulknight121 and shadowwriter329.

Me: Speaking of soulknight, he finally paid up on his bet, and threw down another $50 on Kim. He's 0/1 so far.

Danny: Does he have the spare cash to do that?

Me: Hell if I know.

Danny: Yea, so what about the contest?

Me: No one has won yet. There have been claims of Godzilla vs. Bigfoot, no… Godzilla vs. Zilla, that one was featured in Godzilla: Final Wars. And Big G won. Superman vs. Son Goku, Percy Jackson vs. Ichigo. I like these ideas, but none of them were dead on.

Danny: Was anyone close?

Me: One person was close, but I am not going to say who. So the contest continues.

Danny: Speaking of contests, who is going to get the edge?

Me: (smiles, turns on tv)

**Back in the Fight Club, Geoff has already cast his vote for Harley Quinn, but who will win Mack's? Quinn's pop stick or Possible's hair dryer hook?**

"The fact of the matter remains, Geoff," Mack began. "Harley's pop stick, being a one shot weapon, in conjunction with her not using it very often; does not convince me she is superior here." Mack ignored the dirty look from Quinn as he continued. "Regardless of how brutal she used the spent stick, it does not compare." Kim's eyes beamed as the expert brought his points to her. "Me, as a Navy SEAL, anytime you can use a weapon multiple times is a tactical advantage. Combine that with the fact that this was Kim's 'go to' tool before upgrading and the effective misdirection she used in over-shooting the target; I have to overrule you, Geoff. Edge to Kim Possible."

"YOU GO, KP," Ron shouted, sharing a high five with the redhead.

**For medium range weapons: Edge, Kim Possible.** The camera panned over to Robert Daley at his computer with Geoff. He was typing furiously to enter data into the simulation. **Each warrior's battlefield tactics will provide crucial data for the digital combat engine. Mack will break down each combatant's most legendary tactics to predict how she'll perform in the heat of battle.** The camera skimmed over to Mack's TouchTable to find only Harley Quinn standing there, shackled again and under guard of the attending GCPD officers.

"Baldy?" she called looking around. "Where is he? Sure I'm a little P-O'ed at him, but I'm not going to hurt hiiiiiiim." The sarcastic comment caused the officers to quickly tighten the cuffs on the clown. "Reeeeeeally tough crowd." A mysterious whooshing sound was then heard and Mack suddenly appeared from one of the corners of the Fight Club.

"I just had a very interesting conversation with an old friend of yours, Harley," Mack said walking up to the table.

"Pointy ears and black leather?" Harley asked very dryly. Mack nodded as he loaded a flash drive into a port of the table computer. It brought up a schematic of large fish tank with the Dark Knight suspended above, upside down and chained.

"Batman himself told me that you hold a distinction that no other criminal possesses in the whole of Gotham City and elsewhere he has traveled," Mack started. Harley smiled as Kim listened intently as to what this distinction was. "YOU, have come the closest to killing Batman." Geoff and Robert turned away from the sim data, the crew started mumbling, and Kim and Ron gasped in awe of what they just heard. After a minute of complete silence, Quinn finally spoke.

"The Death of a Hundred Smiles," she began. "Mr. J abandoned it because he could never get the piranha to smile." Kim quickly whispered something to Ron and he just shrugged.

"Just what did you do to make this plan work and nearly end Batman," Mack asked.

"To start with," Quinn began. "I tricked Bats into thinking I was turning on the Joker and would help him in exchange for protection. Naturally, Batsy fell for it and I knocked him out with some drugs. I chained him up tight, took his belt, and put him over a tank of piranha. Then, I began lowering him into the water."

"Let's take a look at that," Mack said as the camera focused on the table display. Quinn began to explain the schematic.

"With Batman upside down, the piranha would look to him like they were smiling with their big, cute teeth. Taking his belt was to make sure Batman couldn't use any of his toys to escape. And, it would have made a nice trophy."

"Not only that," Mack interrupted as he circled the Batman figure on the diagram. "But being inverted, the blood rush to Batman's head would have caused vertigo-like disorientation, making it almost impossible for him to function clearly enough to escape." Quinn looked at the former SEAL with a moderate smile.

"You're not as dumb as you look, Baldy," she said. Kim looked on as the clown continued. "Ivy, Freeze, Penguin, they all made the mistake of leaving Batman all alone or not taking his tools away from him, or a combination of the two. I didn't. Batsy was as good as dead."

"With this evidence," Mack said pointing at the diagram. "Batman should be dead, but he isn't. What happened, Harley?" Kim and Ron came closer to listen how Quinn lost the opportunity that many super-criminals have dreamed of.

"Batman tricked me in thinking my Puddin' was lying to me," she started. "He told me how I was manipulated from day one with Mr. J. Told me I was pegged as 'hired help' the second he saw me at Arkham." A tear came to Harley's eye as she remembered Batman's words. "Then he pointed out that the piranha wouldn't leave much evidence of his death and Mr. J wouldn't believe me." Wiping the tear from her eye, Harley continued. "I called Joker and he came right over."

"What happened, Harley," Mack asked.

"Mr. J wasn't too happy and he showed me some tough love."

"He threw you out of a 5 story window, Harley," Mack interrupted. Kim covered her mouth at Mack's statement.

**After being lowered to the floor by the Joker, Batman capitalized and escaped from his chains. He and the Joker battled in the warehouse, then on a train. After a brief battle, the Joker escaped using a short fall and a smoke screen from a factory to escape. Quinn was treated from her injuries and returned to Arkham Asylum.**

"I explained the punch line," she said somberly. "Rule one with comedy, never explain why something is funny. Rule two: Don't steal Mr. J's shtick. The next thing I knew I was back at Arkham recovering and the Joker had disappeared again." Harley's somber mood quickly changed to a cheery one. "But my Puddin' still managed to bring me a get well rose and he sprung me a few weeks later. When I was all healed, he apologized to me over and over again, all night long." Harley ended her story with a lustful chuckle. Kim covered her mouth again, only this time to keep her lunch down.

"THAT IS SICK AND WRONG!" Ron exclaimed.

"And even after nearly killing you," Mack said bringing up a picture of the Joker. "You still associate yourself with this man."

"We had a rough patch, Baldy," Quinn quipped.

"Nevertheless, this shows that you have the foresight to prepare one of these elaborate kill scenarios, that are fatal if all goes well." Quinn nodded at the expert's assessment.

**But in the world our combatants exist, frontal assaults and elaborate plans are not the standards. A chemical weapon attack is another tactic, and Quinn and the Joker use a terrifying bio-agent, Joker Gas. A deadly toxin that can be deployed in projectile, bomb, or multi-stage forms. The Nitrous mixture induces uncontrollable laughing before contorting the victims face into a smile. **The camera panned to a laboratory where two chemists were working with several mixtures. Soon after, the lab reports were presented to Dr. Dorian.

"After carefully studying the original Joker gas," the Dr. Dorian began speaking directly to the camera. "We determined it was a concentrated Botox toxin suspended in a Nitrous Oxide medium. The nitrous, commonly know as laughing gas, is what causes the uncontrolled laughter while the Botox toxin causes the muscular system to paralyze. Normally, Botox toxins cause mild paralysis of muscle tissue and tighten up the skin. That's why it is popular with cosmetic surgeons. But in this case, it is so potent; the Botox toxin constricts the muscular system. When exposed to this gas, it causes the facial muscles to tighten and curl into a smile. The toxin also effects the heart, causing it to contract to the point where it cannot pump blood throughout the body. Death comes slowly in a similar form to cardiac failure. This toxin is not only deadly, but also is on par with Anthrax and Ricin in terms of how easy it is to develop."

**Kim Possible attacks with her own chemical agent with an ingenious disguise: Lip Gloss Knock Out Gas. A non-lethal gas designed to incapacitate its victim.**

"Contrary to the Joker Gas," the doctor continued. "Kim's gas is bacterial based and produces a very potent odor designed to overload the senses, rendering its victim unconscious. However, unlike the Joker Gas, which takes a brief moment to kick in. This gas is effective almost immediately. One of our interns caught a whiff of it and was out for ten minutes. Apparently, it smells like dirty socks which I found funny."

**After researching the mixtures, our Deadliest Warrior Chemists have created an inert gas with same dispersal capabilities of the deadly Joker Gas. These two gases will do head to head in a contest designed to simulate their battlefield deployments. **The camera shifted again to an outside area where a small obstacle course was set up. Mack, Dr. Dorian, and Geoff were surrounded by all parties and began the next test.

"In the heat of battle," Mack began. "You can find yourself in a situation where you are outmatched in either weapons or combat capabilities. Using a smoke screen to disorient your opponent is not unheard of. Simply switching to a bio-agent is the next logical step. But how you are able to deploy it in a combat situation is key. In any potential ambush situation, you have to make decisions in a fraction of a second."

"Here we have set up an urban combat scenario," Geoff said as everyone focused on the free standing door. Behind it was a mock alley with a series of windows, some trash cans, and a dumpster. "What we have is a mock up of what you two might encounter if you were fighting someone and they escaped. Common low level crooks will flee if they get the chance. But super-criminals are known to use an ambush if the situation presents itself."

"You're damn right, nerd," Harley snapped.

"Must you act condescending in all you do, Harley?" Kim asked. Ron put his arm on his girlfriend trying to calm her down, and stay focused.

"Anyway, in this test," Geoff continued. "You are going to be armed with your gas weapons. Kim, yours is the lip gloss." Mack handed the small container to the redhead. "And Harley, you will use the 'bang' flag dart gun," Geoff finished as Mack held up the gun. Harley offered her shackled hands to the cops and was released. Once free, Quinn reached for the gun. Suddenly, a batarang flew across her arm and stuck into the table. The scientists and combatants jumped back in shock.

"Behave yourself!" was written across the weapon. Harley grabbed the black piece and threw it over her shoulder before grabbing the imitation revolver. Kim fumbled with the lip gloss clasp and waited for their instructions.

"In an ambush situation, it's either kill or be killed," Mack began. "But the real challenge is identifying whether to attack or not." Harley and Quinn nodded at Mack. "The last thing you want to do is use a weapon on a civilian or bystander." Quinn gave a very loud throat clear as Mack spoke. "Or accomplice," he finished.

"The alley you see in front of us is rigged with two automatic cut-outs," Geoff began. "You each will to exit from the door and go down the alley. When a cut out pops up, hit it with your gas weapon as quick as you can. But remember, one cut out is a friend, the other is a foe."

"Don't attack the wrong person," Dr. Dorian said. "I don't like it when I have to treat collateral damage."

**The experts will be looking for weapon deployment, accuracy, versatility. Kim Possible is up first.** Kim took up her position behind the door and tightly held the lip gloss clasp in her hand.

"And…GET 'EM, KIM," Geoff shouted. She opened the door calmly and stepped carefully, scanning the alley. Her fist was up, grasping her gas clasp. Kim stepped methodically passed the first trash can, nothing. As she passed the first window, Kim eyed the hole, waiting. Again, nothing happened.

"She's like a snake waiting to strike," Geoff commented. Mack nodded watching the young lady. Her pace was steady and deliberate. Kim passed the first window and came to the second. As she turned to it, an image jumped up with a bang. Kim quickly sucked in and held a breath of air and flicked the cap open with her thumb. She reared her arm back…

"First target is," Geoff called. Kim froze and snapped the cap closed as she saw a cutout of her boyfriend, Ron. "Good eyes there," Geoff finished.

"Yea, she's had practice with me…" Ron chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "Getting in the way, ha-haa…" Mack, Geoff, and Dr. Dorian glared at the young man before returning to Kim. After letting her breath out, she continued down the alley to the dumpster. Green eyes continued to scan, waiting. As Kim stepped next to the dumpster, a figure jumped out at her with another bang. With a quick turn, Kim sucked more air in and flipped open the cap. An image of Harley Quinn stood in front of her and Kim chucked the open clasp at the figure. It hit its mark right on the face of the cutout and tan powder stained the face. Quickly, Kim turned on her heels and spun around; delivering a thunderous roundhouse kick to the head off of the cutout, drawing a series of whoops and hollers from Geoff and Harley.

"Red's got a mean streak," the blonde said.

"Nice shot, KP," Ron shouted.

"Kim you can breathe," Dr. Dorian shouted. "That powder is inert, no gas." Kim let her breath go.

"Force of habit, Doc," she said triumphantly as the experts walked over.

"Is kicking an unconscious opponent force of habit too?" Mack asked.

"The show is called 'Deadliest Warrior,'" she responded.

"Emphasis on deadly," Dr. Dorian said as he picked the "severed head." He examined residue on the face first. "Ok, you hit target right in the face, getting your knockout gas into the body quickly. And from what I read in the lab report, Quinn would be unconscious right away, rendering her harmless. At that point you can cuff her and then it's the cop's job from that point on. BUT, you decided to kick Harley in the head and caught her right about where the temple would be. Any medical professional would agree that high impact to the temple is bad news. If the impact is strong enough, a hemorrhage is likely and that is deadly if perfectly placed."

"So we're calling this a kill shot?" Geoff asked. Everyone held their breath while Dr. Dorian thought.

"Potentially," he finally said. "I call it 50/50. The skull is stronger than this cardboard." Dr. Dorian finished his assessment and threw the head on the ground.

"So the princess is dancing on the edge," Quinn taunted.

"I'd rather see you in jail than a coffin, Quinn," Kim retorted.

"Yea, yea, yea," Quinn said walking to the door. "Your gas only knocked me out. Sit down and take notes, kid. School's in session." Quinn picked up her gun and readied herself. The camera panned back to find the experts back at the computer, and Harley Quinn wait behind the closed door.

**Will Harley Quinn be on target with her one shot?**

"Smile for the camera, Harley," Geoff shouted. Quinn did and gave a half pull to the trigger, releasing the 'BANG' flag. "GO," he shouted. Harley kicked open the door and trained the gun on the alley. Confidently, she strode into the mock up at her normal pace. The gun swiped across the scene like radar as Harley approached the trash can. A figure jumped up from the can with a bang. Harley swung the gun to her right and pulled the trigger, firing the little flag. It flew threw the air and impacted a cutout of a masked thug right in the heart.

"Wrong target," Kim shouted. Quinn just shrugged her shoulders and tossed the gun over her shoulder.

"Like I care…" she answered. As Harley turned her back, the dart released its hidden gas canister and green vapors enveloped the top of the cutout. "I see movement; I'm pulling the trigger, Red." The GCPD quickly cuffed the blonde as the entourage walked to the target.

"Wow, friendly fire," Dr. Dorian began. "This is not a good day for our thug friend. To start with, the dart itself pierced the right ventricle, one of the four heart chambers. That's bad enough, but the real kick isn't even the toxin. The release of the nitrous gas would create a temporary cavity in the body, normally bad. But in this case, the cavity is being created in the heart, very bad. The heart may be a pump, but it has structural limitation. Enough pressure, and it can burst, like it probably did here. This guy is dead before the gas can even take effect." The experts nodded as Harley smiled. "If the dart wasn't in the heart, the toxin would have been released into the bloodstream. Death from the toxin would have been in minutes. Either way, this guy is dead."

"That's how you do it, kid," Quinn said.

"Since when is killing one of your own thugs a good thing?" Kim asked.

"They're all expendable," the clown quipped. "You act like I actually care about human life!"

"Uhhh," Ron quipped. "What if that cutout was the Joker?"

"You might be dumb enough to get in the way, but not my Puddin'," Quinn retorted.

**Both women have demonstrated the effectiveness of their weapons. But it is the actions of the combatants, not the weapons that our experts are weighing on. So who gets the edge?** The camera panned back to the three experts in the alley mock up.

"With both women," Mack began. "We saw strengths and weaknesses in this test. Kim may have yielded a potential kill, but it was not from her weapon. She only had a weapon designed to knock you out. Harley's gas is designed to kill. Normally, I'd cast my vote for Harley, BUT…" All present turned to the unprecedented "but" of Mack. "Harley was reckless with her weapon. In the military, friendly fire is unacceptable in all forms. Sending an accomplice to the grave is reducing your assets. No assets, means no options. No options, equals less killing potential. This is going to significantly raise Harley's Recklessness rating and lower her Battlefield Tactics X-Factors in the sim. Kim was more disciplined and focus, which will reflect in her X-Factors." Kim smiled a Joker-like grin, while Harley furrowed her brows in anger.

"This is where I'll disagree with you, Mack," Dr. Dorian began. "Internal cavity in the heart… In all my years of practicing medicine, I have never seen anything that comes close to that. And we know Harley plays by her own rules. It boils down to Kim's tools in this test are not designed to kill. Harley recorded a kill here. Edge to Harley Quinn." The camera focused now on Geoff.

**Key facts have been brought up. Which lethal lady will take the edge in close range weapons?**

Me: (pauses tv)

Danny: I cannot believe Harley would shot first and ask later.

Me: (deadpan stare)

Danny: …noted.

Me: Whysoserious85 back with the next installment. Alongside me is Danny Phantom.

Danny: Dudes…

Me: Well we are winding down on Harley vs. Kim. Only one more chapter to post.

Danny: Really? I thought there would be one more chapter before the fight.

Me: According to the new format of Deadliest Warrior, there is only Kim's tactical breakdown, the X-Factor rating, and the fight itself. So the next chapter will be the conclusion.

Danny: That's good. And it's about time. This story took a long time.

Me: Danny, it's been a rough year for me. Lesser men would have taken their own lives with how bad it was. Plus, I have bills to pay. But my schedule has solidified and I imagine it'll be only a few days, a week at most before the final chapter is posted. Then, I'll post for A Journey's End, then the final chapter of Bats & Bandits.

Danny: Well, I'm sorry to see this story end.

Me: Yea, but the sooner I finish those projects, the sooner the next installment of the Fusion Series begins. Which reminds me…

Danny: Ok, let's here the next clue…

Me: Click the REVIEW button below. Cast your vote for who gets the edge, Kim or Harley. Who will be the Deadliest Warrior?

**Clue #2: The number 4 is key to both combatants.**

**Previous clue: Japan vs. American**


	6. X Factor Evaluation

Me: Welcome Back, Fans! We have reached it. This is the final chapter of Kim Possible vs. Harley Quinn. Joining me in the studio, Danny Phantom.

Danny: I am so pumped for the finale of this story. I'm really pulling for…(ghost sense) Oh come on!

Danielle: (materializing) Chill Danny, it's just me.

Me: Does everyone know where my studio is?

Danny & Danielle: Yes…

Me: (lights cigarette) Oye Vey.

Danielle: We can see where the Black Bandit gets that habit.

Me: Anyway…we are in the home stretch and the fans are speaking their mind. Soulknight121, betting $50 on Kim, superkim111 also backing the redhead.

Danny: Yea, but Marc Ello is backing Harley. Most of his decision is based on the fact that Harley is a confirmed killer.

Danielle: I'm picking Harley too.

Danny: Really Dani? You think Kim will lose.

Danielle: (nods) She makes Plasmius look nice.

Danny: Well I'm backing Kim Possible. She sounds like an underdog, but I have a gut feeling about her.

Me: Ok, our ghost-guests have cast their vote. Who is going to win and be crowned Deadliest Warrior? Also, stay tuned after the story to find out who has won the Guest Commentator Contest. Who will be my guest during the next installment of my Fusion Series? (turns on tv)

**At the testing range, our experts are deciding which femme fatale has the best bio-agent. Once again, the final decision falls to Geoff.**

"We said it at the beginning of testing," Geoff began. "Harley plays by her own rules. Unless you are a high ranking member of the gang, one of her few friends, or the Joker himself; there is no reason for her to keep you alive." Mack and Dr. Dorian nodded along with the assessment. "That settles the friendly fire argument." Then Geoff pointed out the weapons resting on the table. "This is simple, non-lethal vs. lethal. I doesn't matter what Kim does with her gas, it's not designed to kill. The Joker Gas is. Plus, Harley hangs out with Poison Ivy. I'm willing to bet she been inoculated to combat bio-attacks."

"DON'T REMIND ME, I HATE NEEDLES!" Harley called from off-screen.

"Ok, she is immune to bio-attacks," Geoff continued. "That renders Kim's non-lethal attack, useless. It's crystal clear, guys. Edge to Harley Quinn."

**For close range weapons, Harley Quinn takes edge. **The camera panned over to Mack standing at his TouchTable with Kim Possible. **To predict what tactics will be used in the digital combat engine, Mack examines one of Kim's greatest feats: escaping one of Dr. Drakken's most elaborate deathtraps. **

"Kim," Mack began. "You have a few traits in common with Batman. You are no stranger to elaborate traps and deadly scenarios. What is the approach you take when you find yourself tied up and facing certain death?"

"The first thing you have to do is, don't panic," Kim began. "Stay focused on your time and assets. If you panic, you can't think. And those precious lost seconds can kill you."

"Let's go to one of Drakken's northern lairs," Mack said bringing up an interior shot of the lair.

**Dr. Drakken is Kim Possible's most diabolical adversary. Favoring mountainous areas for his lairs gives him the advantage of the natural topography of the area. In a mission to recover stolen technology, Kim found herself in the most elaborate deathtrap she ever encountered.**

"Drakken went out of his way to ensure my end with this trap," Kim began. "First, I was chained up and sealed in a titanium re-enforced metal box which was lowered into a chasm. The chasm was then filled with water, a shark, and a giant squid." Mack's eyes widened at the young woman. "I'm not done. The top of the chasm was sealed with six feet of ice."

"How did you escape?" Mack asked.

"My tech-guy Wade gave me a class ring with a few gadgets in it," the redhead began.

"A class ring?" Mack asked. Kim nodded and continued.

"The ring has a communicator, laser, de-coder, and in a pinch, an emergency air supply," Mack raised an eyebrow to what Kim was saying. "But I digress. I used the lased to cut my chains and the box to free myself. Then, I used the emergency air supply to make it to the surface. Along the way, the shark tried to make lunch out of me, but I managed to dodge its attacks. Unfortunately, its tail hit me and I lost the ring, and my air supply. Well, I made a B-line for the surface but now I had the squid above me, and the shark below me. I waited until the last minute and dodged the seafood sandwich. The shark and squid got tangled and sank."

"You avoided two top predators?" Mack asked shocked.

"No big," Kim said nonchalantly.

"Ok," Mack began turning to the table computer. He "X" out the shark and squid before drawing an arrow to the surface. "Shark is gone, so is the squid. But how do you escape with six feet of ice sealing you in the chasm." Mack circled the ice on the display to emphasize his point.

"Well, luckily this was happening the night of the talent show," she said. "I was going to sing so that's what I did. One deep breath and I hit a high note, shattering the ice. Once free, I captured Shego and Drakken."

"That is brilliant," Mack began. "Ice, while tougher than glass, still is bound by the laws of physics. Hitting its nature resonance frequency caused it to crack and break."

"It's not always the gadgets," Kim said confidently. The camera panned again to find Mack talking to the camera.

"Both our fighters know deathtraps very well," Mack began. "The key to their success or failure is how they address them. Harley may have been able to come close to killing Batman, but she was manipulated into causing a flaw in her plan. This resulted in Batman surviving her trap. For these traps to succeed, you cannot deviate from the plan. Kim managed to adapt to whatever was thrown at her. And though her success rate seems to have some luck involved. But, even when she seemingly had nothing at her disposal. Kim managed to stay calm and find a way to escape her deathtrap, which gives her the edge in Battlefield Tactics.

**For Battlefield Tactics, Kim Possible takes the edge. This finishes off the testing giving us a tie in our tests. **The camera shifted to highlights of the first test. Harley's leg collided with the crotch of gel dummy and it swung back and forth on one hook.

"That is so wrong," Geoff said covering his crotch, feeling the pain. **For Martial Arts skill, Harley Quinn takes the edge.**

** For medium range weapons, Kim's Hair Dryer Grappling Hook was challenged by Harley's Pop Stick Grappling Hook, and went the distance.**

"It was my go-to tool," Kim said holding up the grappling weapon. **Edge to Kim Possible.** The camera shifted again to footage of Kim and Harley running through the course with their close range weapons.

**For close range weapons, Harley's Joker Gas blew away Kim's Knock Out Gas.**

"His heart…was blown up," Dr. Dorian said in shock. **Edge to Harley Quinn.** The camera shifted one last time and found the two women talking with Mack at the TouchTable computer.

**In Battlefield Tactics, the cool head of Kim Possible froze the recklessness of Harley Quinn, earning the redhead the edge. **The camera changed and focused on Robert at his computer. **While the experts have formed their opinions, all of the hard data is turned over to Robert Daley and entered into the digital combat engine. Which will ultimately determine the winner and decide who is Deadliest Warrior. His team of engineers and historians have also completed their research on more than 100 X-Factors.**

"These X-Factors include Intimidation, Versatility, Logistics," Robert began. "All these play a part in who these women are and how they operate. We assign a numerical value from 1 to 100, with 100 being the ultimate warrior." Robert was joined by Mack, Dr. Dorian, and Geoff in his work area, and the final assessment began

_X-Factor Evaluation_

"What we are seeing with Tenacity," Mack began. "Is the ability to follow through with you are doing, regardless of the situation. Harley has shown that her tenacity can be impaired by her impatience and her recklessness. That recklessness is what caused her to lose the chance to kill Batman. Stay focused on the task, and she would have become a legend." Robert, Dr. Dorian, and Geoff nodded at Mack words. "Whereas Kim Possible, her tenacity is unwavering. Facing six feet of ice and no discernable assets, she uses her voice to crack the ice and escape. How do you rate that?"

"With Kim, it is easy to rate," Robert began. "She has a type-A personality, so her confidence is naturally high, which translate into how tenacious she can be. And Harley's recklessness lowers her ability to follow through. We ended up giving Tenacity to Kim Possible with her rating of 85, vs. Harley's 71."

"Let's also consider the fatigue of these two women," Dr. Dorian began. "Kim Possible travels the world at a moment's notice. She operates in different climates, altitudes, and puts stress on her body all the while. You have to be tough to do that, but there are side effects. Harley mainly stays in Gotham City. She caused some havoc with the Joker in Metropolis once, but that's about it."

"You are right, doctor," Robert answered. "That's why we rated Kim's Fatigue at 67 because she travels so much. Harley, being localized in her activities, doesn't have to worry about fatigue. That's why we rated her 78.

"For me, it all boils down to Killer Instinct," Geoff said. "The 800lbs elephant in the room the whole testing phase has been this: can Kim Possible kill? We know Harley can take a life. The closest Kim has come to killing someone is when she threw Shego into an electrical tower. Shego survived, but does that translate into a potential kill? This rating here is what could decide the contest. Can Kim kill Harley?"

"You are absolutely right, Geoff," Robert began. "While Kim has shown a progressively violent side of her over the testing period, she is still questionable when it comes to ending someone's life. And the potential to kill is there. But Harley is a confirmed killer, there is no doubt she has the capacity to kill. However, there are a few instances where Harley won't kill someone. The best example is of course, the Joker. This led us to a very distanced rating for these two women. Harley got one of the highest ratings we ever gave at a 95. Kim however was on the lower end of the spectrum with a 39. These rating are based on someone with a body count, vs. someone without."

"So we got the weapons data in the sim, we've considered all the X-Factors," Geoff said. "Let's run the sim."

Me: (pauses tv) PSYKE!

Danielle & Danny: NO!

Danny: Dude, come on!

Danielle: Don't make me over shadow you!

Me: Sorry guys but I feel the readers should get one final look at all the evidence before we go on to the sim. Plus, there is one more clue to the contest.

Danny: You are enjoying this torture, aren't you?

Me: No comment.

Danielle: (dryly) I so hate you. Can you just skip the banter so you can write on?

Me: Ok, but I think I'll be getting a lot of hate for that little prank regardless of how quickly I post. But for now I want everyone to click the review button below and cast your vote. Who will win and become, the Deadliest Warrior.

**Clue #3: The fighter can draw on incredible power from within.**

**Previous Clue: The number 4 is key the combatants.**

**Clue #1: Japan vs. America.**


	7. Final Fight

Danny: No more games?

Me: No.

Danielle: No more cliff hangers?

Me: Nope.

Danny: We have the final fight coming up?

Me: Yes. It's time for the final fight.

Danielle: Sweet, let's get to it.

Me: You're not the only ones who are pumped. We got quite a few reviews and the fans are favoring…Kim Possible. After tallying all the total votes, excluding repeating votes, we have 11 for Kim and 7 for Harley.

Danny: HA! I'm not the only one who thinks the underdog can pull it off. Kim is going to win.

Danielle: No she's not, Danny. I know Harley is going to win. 85?

Me: I just write the stories Danielle. All I do is conduct the research, from watching the TV series for clues, to using online forums and bios to discern what the characters will do. I show no favoritism. What you see in the final fight is what I feel will happen based on my research, and input from those who review.

Danny: I was wondering how you did that.

Me: Danny, you killed my favorite superhero… That's proof there I am unbiased.

Danielle: Ok, well what about the contest?

Me: It's still up for grabs, but not for long. The contest ends after the Kim/Harley fight, which starts right now! (turns on tv)

"So we got the weapons data in the sim, we've considered all the X-Factors," Geoff said. "Let's run the sim." The four experts walked over to Robert's computer to await the results.

**The combat engine will run 5,000 simulated battles, pitting Kim Possible against Harley Quinn.** Robert hit the "Enter" key and a familiar series of binary numbers flashed on the screen…

The museum was quiet. The night guard walked along, shining his flashlight around looking for anything out of the ordinary. His light illuminated as he passed some of the free standing mannequins. Suddenly, one of them slowly moved and fist crashed into the guard's neck, knocking him out. The figure then began to discard her Egyptian garb, revealing Harley Quinn in all her "glory."

"Let's see," she began looking around. The clown focused on the jewelry in one of the cases. "Oooh, pretties." Grabbing her pop stick, Harley looked the display case inquisitively. With a shrug of her shoulders, Harley broke the glass with the butt of her pop stick. Quickly, she began to load the gold and jewels into her sack. Once the first shelf was looted, she turned to the next. Suddenly, a figure dropped down from the ceiling, tangled in his grapple line. The look on his face was of haughty derision.

"Just caaaaaaaaan't catch a break," he said dryly. Harley looked at the trapped blonde with an evil grin. Slowly, she approached him.

"If I were you, I'd think twice before you clown around with my boyfriend," a voice called from behind. Quinn turned to see Kim Possible standing tall and proud. The clown quickly charged at the young woman and swung the bag of loot at her. Kim ducked underneath and answered with a jab to the ribs of Quinn. She doubled over in pain and was met with a roundhouse kick to the face. Quinn fell to the ground, motionless. Cautiously, Kim picked the criminal up. She noted her foe had a swelling eye and blood coming from her brow. Without warning, Harley cleared her throat and spit in Kim's face. The redhead released with blonde and tried to clean the flem from her face. She was met with a gloved fist right to the face. Ron struggled in his rope trying to escape and help his girlfriend.

Harley was on the offensive. As Kim tried to regain her scenes from the punch, she was met with a kick to the stomach and fell to her knees. Kim tried to quickly get to her feet but received a punt kick to her head from Harley. The force of the kick sent Kim rolling.

"KIM!" Ron screamed still trying to free himself. With blood streaming down her face, Harley stalked her prey. Roughly, she picked Kim up by the hair and dragged her to the wall.

"You're playing with the big girls now, Red!" Harley quipped as she moved to ram Kim into the wall. The cheerleader surprised the clown by climbing the wall and back flipping over Quinn. Landing gracefully, Kim grabbed Harley and threw her back towards Ron. The clown posted her hand on the floor and cart wheeled away, landing by the loot. Quickly, Harley took it and ran out of the exhibit. Kim looked quickly at Ron as she ran by him.

"Get her, KP!" he called as Kim left the exhibit. Kim ran through the corridor and saw a shadow duck into the Ice Age exhibit. The redhead reached into her pocket and pulled out a lip gloss clasp in her right hand. Slowly, Kim walked into the exhibit. Her eyes strained to see any movement in the dark hall. She walked past a Neanderthal, Mammoth, and Saber-toothed Tiger. From behind a column, Harley appeared and trained her Pop Stick on Possible. _BOING!_ The head of the grapple flew through the air towards Kim. The redhead raised her arm to block the shot and was caught in her left arm. Kim screamed as she was jarred back from the impact. Harley charged at the injured hero, determined to inflict more damage. Kim saw her coming and held her breath. With a flick of her thumb, she opened the clasp. As Quinn closed in, Kim threw the clasp at the clown. The projectile hit the clown in the chest and she was covered in a tan cloud. Kim took the second to check her arm and could feel a fracture in it.

Quinn started coughing wildly, but to Kim shock, was not affected by the gas. Running at the clown, Kim caught Harley in the chest with a leaping kick. Harley flew threw the air and slid across the floor. Kim ran through the dissipating cloud and jumped on the downed villain, taking a breath of clean air. The two wrestled for supremacy on the ground and then to their knees. Harley suddenly caught Kim in the face with a head butt. Drawing blood from Kim's nose, Harley laughed.

The clown then ran to one of the mannequins and ripped a spear from its hands. With a smile, charged at Kim. The redhead regained her bearings and sidestepped the attack. With a chop, Kim broke it and spun around, catching the blond with a back hand. Momentarily staggered, Harley landed next to her hiding spot and grabbed her bag. Kim approached her opponent. Suddenly, Harley turned on the ground and fired her Bang Flag gun. _BANG!_ Kim didn't have time to dodge the fast projectile and it embedded her in the shoulder. Kim fell and landed by the broker tip of the spear. Harley grabbed her bag and ran for the exit. _BANG!_ Another shot echoed through the air and the hook of Kim's grapple flew at Harley Quinn. The outside of the hook slices through Harley's leg bringing her to the ground. Harley grabbed her leg and turned to face Kim. She was walking toward the blond with the tip of the spear in her hang, and the Bang Flag still in her shoulder.

"No more games, Clown," Kim said menacingly. She raised the spear tip as she drew closes. _BOOM, HISS!_ A cloud of green smoke erupted from the dart in Kim's shoulder and covered the redhead. Kim started coughing, then she started laughing uncontrollably. Harley took this opportunity to grab the bag and limp out of the exhibit. As she turned the corner, the laughing stopped. Harley turned back to her foe to see her on the floor with an unholy smile on her face. Quinn continued on to the emergency exit and walked into an alley.

"KIIIIIIIIIIM!" Harley heard as she smiled, limping into the darkness of the night.

_**WINNER: HARLEY QUINN.**_

_ Harley Quinn: 3,530, 70.6% Kim Possible: 1,470, 29.4%_

**In one of the most unanimous battles in Deadliest Warrior history, Harley Quinn achieves victory. Quinn wins 3,530 battles to Kim Possible's 1,470, an overwhelming statistic.**

"When you look at this match-up," Robert began. "It all boils down to how lethal the combatants could be. While Kim Possible is a skilled detective, martial artist, and fearless; she just doesn't possess the same disregard for human life as Harley Quinn.

**The X-Factors reflect the nature of the two women.**

_Harley Quinn X-Factors: Tenacity 71, Tactics 70, Fatigue 78, Killer Instinct 95_

_ Kim Possible X-Factors: Tenacity 85, Tactics 85, Fatigue 67, Killer Instinct 39_

**While Kim scored high in Tenacity for her never give up attitude and ability to adapt to any situation. It was Harley's localized territory and her disregard for the sanctity of life that propelled her to victory. And the overwhelming advantage in weaponry was won by Harley Quinn, who uses tools designed to kill, and cause damage, rather than subdue.**

_Harley Quinn: Joker Gas 1,870 53%, Pop Stick 494 14%, Martial Arts 1,129 32%_

_ Kim Possible: Knock Out Gas 0 0%, Grappling Hook 661 45%, Martial Arts 808 55%_

"Kim is a great martial artist," Mack began. "A great strategist, and a brave woman. Harley runs on her emotions, has no compunctions against playing dirty, and above all else, is more than willing to kill. Her plans may not always go her way, but in a pinch she will end someone's life if she has to. It doesn't matter how skilled you are in combat, if you don't have the push to kill, you'll always be outmatch by someone who does."

Me: (turns off tv) And Kim Possible, is dead.

Danny: Aww, man.

Danielle: Told you so, cousin!

Danny: I guess it's true. If you don't have the killer instinct, you just don't have it. But Kim actually did record a few kills.

Me: A few doesn't matter, Danny. The fact remains that Harley Quinn is a killer. She has left bodies in her wake. How many times have we seen Kim leave a body count…other than Syntho-Drones.

Danielle: He's right, Danny. And let's be honest, Joker Gas, vs. Knock Out gas…

Danny: Batman carries knock out gas.

Me: And he's been poisoned several times in his mythos.

Danny: I will say this, soulknight121 is out another $50.

Me: He probably thinks I am going against whoever he votes for.

Danielle: Are you?

Me: No. But with the end of the story, comes the end of the contest.

Danny: Did anyone win?

Me:…no. But we had both combatants of the next installment named.

Danielle: So who gets to do commentary with you in the next story.

Me: I am not sure. Since no one got it head on, I'll have to think about it. But for now it is time to announce the next combatants in the Fusion Series. I would like to thank our guests Danny and Dani Phantoms. It was a blast writing for all of you. Favorite me as an author and you'll know right away when the next Deadliest Warrior Fusion Series will be posted. Also click the review button and let me know how you felt but for now…Mr. Announcer…review the clues and let's hear who enters the Fight Club next.

**Japan vs. America.**

**The Number 4 is Key.**

**And They can draw Great Power from Within…**

…

…

…

…

…

**Son Goku…**

**Avatar Aang…**

**Who?**

**Is?**

**Deadliest?**


End file.
